


It’s okay to say no

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball player AU, Famous Derek, M/M, cop stiles, inspired by a lois & clark episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: Derek shot to fame before they got together. Sure, they’d been friends for a while, but Stiles never knew about his sports career. Not until he was too far gone, ready to move in with him, halfway to married.Not that he had any regrets though. Not at all, because Derek was amazing, kind, loving, everything Stiles ever looked for in a man. If only he was ever home.He’s lying on the bed right now, watching Derek straightening his tie and shrugging on his jacket.“Do you have to go?” Stiles asks, he knows Derek has to go. He always goes, and he can’t make Derek stay home when it’s for a charity event. He can’t be selfish with his fiancé, not when there’s a bunch of people counting on him to help raise funds. “I’ll be back before you know it” he replies, walking over to him to give him a goodbye kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Lois and Clark last night (bc nostalgia) and it was the episode where Lois tries to surprise Clark for his birthday, but he always cancels because his superman persona has agreed to go to a fund raising or charity thing. And I finally got inspired to write again. 
> 
> There might be another chapter, no promises. ;)

 

Derek shot to fame before they got together. Sure, they’d been friends for a while, but Stiles never knew about his sports career. Not until he was too far gone, ready to move in with him, halfway to married.

Not that he had any regrets though. Not at all, because Derek was amazing, kind, loving, everything Stiles ever looked for in a man. If only he was ever home.

He’s lying on the bed right now, watching Derek straightening his tie and shrugging on his jacket.

“Do you have to go?” Stiles asks, he knows Derek has to go. He always goes, and he can’t make Derek stay home when it’s for a charity event. He can’t be selfish with his fiancé, not when there’s a bunch of people counting on him to help raise funds. “I’ll be back before you know it” he replies, walking over to him to give him a goodbye kiss.

“Okay” he sighs, “Wake me up, okay?”

“I will” he smiles again, giving him another quick peck on the lips before leaving their house.

He watches Derek arrive on the gossip segment on channel four, looking gorgeous in his suit, his hair styled perfectly. It’s maddening. Stiles wants to run his hands through it, mess it up next time, make him stay another five minutes before he has to leave. Because he can’t ask Derek to stay. He can’t.

[…]

“So, I was thinking” Stiles starts as he fills up their coffeecups the following morning, “How about I make your favorite lasagna tomorrow night, and then we can watch that movie we didn’t get to see in the movie theatre? I got it on DVD yesterday.”

“Oh” Derek sighs, “I have a thing tomorrow.”

“Oh” he replies, putting the coffee mug in front of him, “Another day then, I guess.”

“Yeah” Derek smiles, “I’m sorry. I just – it’s for the orphanage, you know?”

“Yeah, sure” he smiles, “I just – miss you, that’s all.”

“I know, I’m sorry” Derek says, he scratches his beard, looking soft and apologetic and Stiles is kind of annoyed that he has to leave for work.

“It’s okay” he smiles, “I got a late night today, so I’ll be back around eight?”

“Hmm” Derek replies, taking another sip from his coffee, “I have the firemen’s ball tonight, so I’ll be back at around midnight.”

“Okay” he nods, leaning over the table and kissing his fiancé goodbye before leaving for work.

[…]

Derek’s already gone when he gets home that night, there’s a post it on the table stating that dinner is in the fridge. It’s signed with three little hearts, and it breaks his heart a little. He loosens his tie, hanging his jacket on the coat hanger and kicks off his shoes. The kitchen is spotless, so Derek cleaned it. He knows Derek cleans the house when he feels bad about things, and Stiles feels bad about missing Derek. Because he’s out to help people, his stupid famous face helps to raise money. Derek doesn’t ask Stiles to stay home when he works nights, because he knows it’s important. Even if he’s just low on the force right now, a detective in training. Derek knows his job is important, he would never ask Stiles to not go. So how could Stiles ever ask Derek to not go to the charity event? Sometimes though, he wishes he could go with him. It’s not that their relationship is a secret, their families know, and their friends. But the stigma around being gay in sports still holds them both back. They’re both too unsure to announce it to the world. They talk about it sometimes, on late evenings when they’re in bed together, dreaming about that future. Derek talking about taking him with to every single event, Stiles being his arm candy. Stiles usually kisses the ideas away. Sitting alone at the kitchen table though, makes him wish he was with Derek right now.

[…]

“I just miss you” Stiles sighs, “I know it’s for charity, but we haven’t had sex in a week, Derek!”

“Ten days, five hours” he sighs, “But who’s counting.”

“You can say no to them, you know?” Stiles says quietly, scared of what his reply might be.

“I know” he bites his lip, “I just – don’t want to disappoint them. I want to help.”

“I know babe” Stiles smiles at him, “You’re a good man. Great man, perfect even. That’s why I love you.”

“You’re bias” he smirks, “Besides, you’re the good man in this relationship. You’re a cop, you go out and actually help people. I just, put on a suit and smile for the picture.”

“You’re still my hero” he says, kissing his cheek, “I have to leave for work now. I’ll see you at lunch?”

He takes in Derek’s uncomfortable expression, “Or – maybe not” he sighs.

[…]

His agent calls him later that day, setting up a meeting for the next day, and Derek just agrees. When they meet up the next day, the man walks in with a pile of charities.

“Exposure, Derek” he says, “It’s important, that’s how we get your face in advertising. That’s where the money is.”

“I know” he sighs, “I just. I can’t.”

“What do you mean, you can’t?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I barely see my fiancé anymore” he replies, the man – Matt – looks surprised this time, speechless for a few seconds.

“Well, uhm, just take her with you next time” he says after a second, Derek snorts.

“He has a job, actually” Derek responds, “He can’t just go with me.”

“He?” Matt repeats slowly, Derek nods, “Yeah, then you can’t take him with you. That would kill your career.”

“What?” Derek frowns, he’d expected that his agent wouldn’t push him to come out, but this was not what he had expected to happen.

“You should get a beard” he says, “Maybe I can find you some girl to drag to these things.”

“What?” he stands up, “That’s not going to happen.”

“If you want a career, you will have to” he says simply, “If they find out you’re gay, your career is over.”

Derek stares at him, for a second, before finding his voice, “You’re fired” he says, “Get out of my house.”

“What?” Matt’s mouth falls open, staring at Derek, “You can’t fire me.”

“Yes, I can” he says, “Get the fuck out of my house, or I’ll call the cops and have you escorted out.”

“The cops aren’t just going to escort me out” he says, “You invited me in, remember.”

“My fiancé is a cop” Derek says, pulling out his phone, “Wanna bet?”

“Fine, I’ll go” he mutters angrily, collecting his papers and leaving.

[…]

“Stiles” Derek is smiling brightly at him when he walks in, “I got you something.”

“Uhm, okay” Stiles frowns as Derek hands him the suit, “That’s – very fancy. What’s the occasion?”

“I want you to join me tonight” he says simply, “If you want.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks slowly, Derek nods vehemently, “Why the sudden change of thought?”

“I fired my agent today” Derek shrugs, “Turns out he’s a massive homophobe.”

“Oh” Stiles replies, “That’s – okay. What time do we have to leave?”

“We got about an hour to get ready” Derek says, “But I figured – maybe we can save some time by sharing a shower?”

“I like the way you think” Stiles smirks, carefully hanging the suit over the chair, “Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s perfectly fine until they drive into the street, and suddenly everything is so fucking real. He can feel his throat close up, trying so hard to breathe as they wait in line in the car, the driver in the front seat not aware of anything.
> 
> “Derek?” Stiles stammers out, gasping for breath, “I – I can’t do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter. No need to read if you don't like angst. ;)

“So – why the sudden change of mind?” Stiles asks, as they get into the car together, the driver waiting patiently for them to get in, “What did he say?”

“He said coming out would kill my career and that he was going to find me a fake girlfriend for events” Derek says, scooting into the car besides him, “And I just want to proof him wrong.”

He’s perfectly fine until they drive into the street, and suddenly everything is so fucking real. He can feel his throat close up, trying so hard to breathe as they wait in line in the car, the driver in the front seat not aware of anything.

“Derek?” Stiles stammers out, gasping for breath, “I – I can’t do this.”

“You’ll be –“ _fine_ he stops mid-sentence when he turns and sees Stiles’ face. Pale white, like a walking corpse, gasping for air – halfway through a panic attack. He knows how to deal with it, he helps Stiles calm down, but it stings deep down.

“I don’t think I’m ready” Stiles says, wringing his hands together, “I don’t want to be the one who ruins your career Derek. I can’t have that on me.”

“But – we’re here, Stiles” he says, the car stops and he gestures towards the red carpet laid out before them.

“I – I cannot do this” he says, taking another deep breath, “You – you have to go without me. I can’t do this. Derek I’m sorry. Just go. Please.”

“But I want you to go with me!” Derek says, “I want you by my side tonight Stiles. I don’t care about my career.”

“Please” he looks at Derek, a pleading look in his eyes, “Please, Derek. Don’t make me do this. I – I’m not ready.”

“I – I have to go” Derek says, feeling torn between his social obligation and his heart wanting him to stay with Stiles, the driver lowering the window and asking him what the plan is.

“Just – can you drop me off at home?” Stiles asks him.

“Of course I can, sir” he replies with even voice, “Mister Hale?”

“I – I have to go” he repeats, “Stiles, I’m sorry. I really – I have to.”

“Don’t worry about me” Stiles insures him, “Just go and do your thing.”

Derek nods, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the car.

Leaving Stiles.

[…]

He knows he fucked up the second the car door closes behind him, turning and wanting to get back in, back to Stiles. To hold him and stay there. But it’s too late, the car is gone. There’s something ice-cold uncoiling in his stomach, filling him with emptiness and an inexplicable fear that he messed up. That there’s no coming back from this. That he’s lost the one person he ever imagined being with forever. The only relationship he didn’t start with an expiration date in mind. The cameras flash, and he turns and tries to smile but he can’t. Reporters are shouting his name, asking to pose, look over here, smile, answer a few questions and he can’t.

He turns, a microphone pointed towards him.

“Mister Hale, who are you wearing?” he asks, and he blanks and shrugs.

“Why is this charity so close to your heart?” a woman asks.

“My fiancé’s mother died from it” he replies without thinking. It doesn’t register that half of the reporters catch it, that the woman’s face lights up with glee because she got the scoop first.

“Why didn’t she come with you?” she asks with a polite smile, the camera focused on his face.

“He – he panicked” he turns around and it feels like the world stops around him, “I – uhm. I have to go. Get him.”

“You’re gay?” the woman asks, eyes going wide, eyebrows going up.

“Huh?” he frowns, “I’m in love. I have to go get him.”

He leaves.

[…]

It’s dark when he gets home. The lights are out, it’s pitch dark and he’s too scared to turn on the lights, scared that Stiles won’t be there. That his closet is empty, that his shoes are gone.

He almost runs up the stairs, opening their bedroom door to find Stiles lying in the bed. Or, more specifically, lying on top of the bed. On the sheets, wearing his suit, his shoes, staring at the ceiling and holding a bottle of scotch.

“You’re still here” Derek sighs out relieved.

“Yeah” Stiles replies, “I wasn’t sure though, for a while.”

“I’m so sorry” Derek says, “I’m – I’m so sorry, Stiles.”

“You – you just left me in the car” he says slowly, incredulous, “You let me drive away.”

“I regretted it the second the door closed” Derek says, “I – I’m so sorry. I should’ve stayed with you.”

“Why didn’t you, Derek?” he asks sadly, sitting up on the bed, “I – I know I said it was okay, but. I don’t understand.”

“I panicked” he says, walking over and sitting beside Stiles on the bed, “I – I didn’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“It’s not healthy, you know” Stiles says with a sigh, “Your fear of disappointing strangers. Why can’t you just say no to them?”

“I don’t know” he stares at his hands, wringing them together in his lap, “I don’t want to disappoint you, Stiles. I love you.”

“I love you too, Derek” he replies, taking Derek’s hands and untangling them to hold them between his, “I just don’t know if I can handle it anymore. This isn’t a relationship, at least not one I want.”

“Just – tell me what I have to do” he says, looking at Stiles, eyes filled with held back tears, “I’ll do anything. Please, just don’t leave.”

“Would you –.” he swallows, “Would you talk to someone? Like, a professional?  About this – need you have to help everyone?”

“Yes” he nods, “I will. I’m really sorry, Stiles.”

“I know” Stiles says, giving his fiancé a weak smile, “Let’s just – sleep. Okay?”

“Yeah” he nods, lying down besides his fiancé and wrapping his arms around the man.

[…]

Stiles is gone when he wakes up, the suit hung carefully over the chair by the door. Derek’s jacket, pants, and tie are there too, he took it off when he went to the bathroom during the night. He finds Stiles in the living room, watching TV. Looking at Derek’s face plastered on the screen, bright yellow headline underneath.

“You came out” Stiles says slowly, turning towards Derek who awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I – uhm – forgot?” he says, nervously, “There were so many flashes, and you weren’t there. So I just kind of – blabbed it out?”

“That’s not like you at all” Stiles smiles at him, the previous night feels like forever ago, “You never blab.”

“I was freaking out” he says, biting his lip, “I was scared I lost you.”

“I shouldn’t have freaked out like that” Stiles says apologetically.

“No. It wasn’t your fault at all, Stiles. I shouldn’t have left” he says, “I uhm – I looked up some therapists. I called for an appointment.”

“Thank you, babe” he sighs, gesturing for Derek to join him on the couch and pulling a blanket over them when they sit together, “It means a lot to me.”

“Do you think Matt was right?” he asks after a moment, watching the segment with his face, Stiles had turned the sound off, and turning towards his future husband.

“I don’t know” he shrugs, “It’s 2016. The world is a complicated place. But I can promise you one thing though.”

“What’s that?” Derek asks, letting Stiles take his hand underneath the blankets.

“You’ll never have to face it by yourself.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write an Angry Stiles because it didn't feel right. He doesn't strike me as a person to get angry at people he loves, he just feels sad and rejected. It's not as easy as one person was wrong. Stiles should have been honest about wanting Derek to stay, and Derek should have known better.  
> I understand this isn't the type of chapter people expected, or asked for.  
> But this is what came out.
> 
> I hope you like it nontheless.  
> Let me know  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know


End file.
